


[Podfic] A Sudden Flight of Birds

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: "You know," Crowley said conversationally, "abject terror is really quite exhausting."





	[Podfic] A Sudden Flight of Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Sudden Flight of Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124745) by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 



> (Note from 2017-12-14: An entire year later, I'm finally actually posting this. It's a miracle!)
> 
> This podfic is also posted to [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/146454.html) and to [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/168542057573/fandom-good-omens-pairing-aziraphalecrowley) as well as in the [big ITPE 2016 masterlist](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3093194.html) (17th cover).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/FPF_other/go_asuddenflightofbirds_the_moonmoth-author_sylvaine-reader.mp3) (22.2 MB | 0:23:24)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/FPF_other/go_asuddenflightofbirds_the_moonmoth-author_sylvaine-reader.m4b) (17.3 MB | 0:23:24)

Streaming:  
  



End file.
